CNDY
by AdamWest17
Summary: This is a story. A really good story. About some people. Who are cool. They live in Remnant and kill stuff. (RWBY fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Raise the curtains

"Candy!" said Nat Kane, frustrated. The blue haired Faunus was standing on an airship, on his way to beacon. His twin sister, Candy was sitting on the ceiling, literally.

"Yeeeeeeees?" replied the shorter, purple haired Faunus.

"Be normal, get down" Nat then turned his attention towards his portable dust entertainment system (PDES), which he retrieved from his jacket, and continued to play Remnant, his favourite strategy game.

"OK…" Candy sighed. She abruptly dropped, head first, towards the floor. Before making contact, she landed softly on her hands and flipped into a nearby seat. She then inspected her and her brother's clothes. She had laid out a new wardrobe for their new home, but Nat still wore his leather hunting jacket, which she thought looked "old fashioned". Still, he wore it over stylish jeans and a T-shirt. He glanced at her, and got a thumbs up and a sarcastic smile before turning to face the news report.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information of his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa." The news reporter said.

Candy then lost interest, and started thinking about her own clothes. A black hoodie, a pink T-shirt and purple jeans. WAAAAAAAAAAAAY more fashionable than Nat's.

Nat's attention was caught by the news report changing to a hologram of a woman.

"Hello and welcome to beacon!" said the semi-enthusiastic woman

"Who's that?" Nat looked towards a blonde girl and a younger dark red haired girl, who looked considerably younger than who Nat presumed was her sister.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" said the hologram

"Oh" said the girl.

The hologram continued to talk about the school and peace, as Nat took his bow off his shoulder, pushed the string forward, transforming it into spear form. He then pushed the base of the spear down, turning it into its knife form, before stowing it in his pocket.

A loud retching noise snapped Nat out of his thoughts, as a blonde haired boy ran past.

Candy started to laugh.

"What is he, motion sick or something?" Nat thought aloud to his sister, still in a fit of laughter. The rest of the journey was full of laughter, retching, and yells of "Ew!" and "get away from me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, I know the summary was bad, but the story is good? Yes? No? Please? If you're reading this you obviously found it at least** ** _mildly_** **amusing. BTW, stuff in bold is narration, please do not be confused. Here is chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2: Mornings and Chaos**

"WOAH!" said Candy in awe.

Nat put his game down, and joined in the gaping mouth fest all the students were in.

"YOU WIN!" Nat's game said in a muffled voice from his pocket.

 **After a while of staring at the magnificent building, explosions and a short and depressing speech by the Wonderful Wizard of Ozpin, The twins gathered with the other Huntsman and Huntresses in the ballroom for…**

"IT'S LIKE A BIG SLUMBER PARTY!"

Candy looked over at the blonde girl again, who sat with her dark haired sister. She was happy that no-one but she, Nat and some guy with a bit of purple in his fringe had colourful hair. Apart from them, there was the blonde dude who threw up, Pyrrah-FREAKIN'- Nikos (soooooo cool), a light redhead girl and super famous and super annoying Weiss Schnee. In fact, she was arguing with the blonde, her sister (who looked much younger) and a girl with a bow in her hair.

Other than that, was a gold haired fat guy sitting in the corner, and some girl who looked young, but also had Auburn hair flecked with grey.

 **The next day…**

Nat was busy. Very busy. Eating pancakes is not a situation to be disturbed from. But this girl and Mr "purple fringe" managed to distract him. So he got up and walked to the lockers, just after they left. He walked right into a conversation with Schnee talking to Pyrrah and El vomitos.

"SHE'S ON THE FRONT OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES BOX!" Weiss yelled at Vomitos, before he melted into a "fan boy moment" that Nat knew Candy would slip into when she met her.

I grabbed my hunting jacket and walked out. Blondie and her sister walked by, carrying Vomitos.

"Want some help with that?" I asked politely

"Huh? Yeah, please." The Short girl replied. I put a shoulder round vomitos and kept walking.

"Thanks, I'm Ruby" said the girl

"And I'm Yang!" yelled the blonde girl

"Jaune" Muttered Vomitos

"Nathan Kane, you can call me Nat." Nat said kindly

"OOOOOOOH! Are those arrows!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Yep, dust powered" said Nat, a proud twinkle in his one green, one blue eyes. He then took out his knife, elongated it, then pulled the string on the Spear's side to change it into a bow.

"Coooooool" Ruby said.

 **This chapter was mainly for character introductions, which I needed to put in somewhere. The next one may be slightly more action packed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Yax's superb "landing strategy"**

Candy was ready. She and the other Huntsmen and Huntresses were on the cliff by beacon, ready to get to their first task. She was so focused in fact, that she didn't listen to the briefing until Goodwitch mentioned teams.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years" Said Goodwitch.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" exclaimed the girl who Nat said was Called Ruby.

Candy then thought "How to find Nat"

"Good! Now take your positions!"

Nat was flying. Not literally. He had deployed his wingsuit built into his T-shirt, and had wrapped his jacket around his waist. Yang shot past, yelling "Hi!" over the sound of explosions from her gauntlets. They appeared to be dust powered.

Nat was good with dust. His Mother, Juno, had loved teaching him about dust. His Father liked to teach him about hunting Grimm. The "family tradition" was to have your son become a Huntsman, and your daughter become a dust expert. His Mum worked for the Schnee dust company, and his Dad, Damien Kane, was an old Huntsman.

Obviously, that didn't work. Candy, or as Dad liked to call her, Candice, became more of a huntress, and had no interest in dust. But luckily for His mother, Nat did. Not to say he didn't enjoy hunting. He started becoming a "junior Huntsman", protecting his village from Grimm attacks with his father.

So, Candy liked hunting, Nat liked Hunting and Dust. He did have an older sister, but no-one ever talked about her for some reason.

Nat landed gracefully on the ground. Someone did not.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Candy leapt from tree to tree, silently following the gliding, old fashioned clothes wearing and annoying brother of hers. Then (suddenly!) something fat landed and made a huge crater, pushing over the trees she was using as "sneaky posts". She then crept stealthily towards the centre of the crater, quietly singing "standing, on the edge, of the crater" she hummed as she forgot the words, picking her way through the dead bodies of Grimm. "And the ashes, are all cold now. No more bullets, and the embers are…" she stopped as she saw the fat blonde guy sitting on a dead Ursa. The Ursa had a golden axe in its back. She stared at the guy, and made eye contact.

"Dead"

"Ah Crap"

 **MEANWHILE…**

Nat was alone. He was sprinting through the woods, towards the voice yelling YANG over and over. When he got there Schnee was dragging Ruby away from where Jaune was stuck to a tree, with Pyrrah standing underneath him.

"Damn" Nat muttered. They were all partnered up. That left, Candy, Fatso, Grey hair girl, Ren, Nora, Blake, Yang and a bunch of Faunus haters. The last were DEFINITELY bad, Nora is too loud (and most likely found Ren already), Fatso probably landed quickly.

Then, he heard screaming. He was quite good at following noises, especially loud ones, his Wolf ears really helped with that. He came to a large clearing, filled with Ursa. There was that Grey haired girl sitting in a tree. She was holding a shield, and her spear was on the ground in the centre of the clearing. He shot fire dust arrows into the clearing, but there were too many to keep at long range. An Ursa ran into him, and sent his bow flying.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Yax lee was very disappointed. He was hoping to get on a team with Pyrrah, or Ren. At least someone who looked like they could fight. Candy was small and thin, and wearing a pink combat skirt. Could he have gotten worse? Candy stopped.

"What now?" Yax said in his heavy Scottish accent.

"Shhhhh" candy Snapped.

Then she ran, super quick and silent, faster than Yax could run, and to quiet for him to follow her easily, so he just followed the screaming he guessed she was following.

 **Another day, another chapter to be written, definitely gonna get some combat in next, so be ready for the awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: BAM! You dead!**

 **Remember that Ursa? That charged at Nat? Yeah, he isn't too happy right now.**

Drew sat in the tree, and watched, helpless as the "bow guy" got attacked by Ursa. She also watched as he vaporised them. His semblance seemed to be the ability to use his aura offensively. Blue light burst free from him, leaving the grass scorched, and pieces of chargrilled Ursa everywhere. He looked at her and picked up his bow and her spear.

"CATCH" He yelled, and lobbed her spear, which hit the trunk of the tree she was sitting in. she picked it up and climbed down.

"Thank you" she said, out of breath "I'm Drew Oobleck"

"Nat Kane" he said picking up any arrows he could find, putting some of the more burnt ones pockets in his big coat.

"Nat? Is that short for something?" she asked, inquisitively.

"Uh yeah, Nathan" he said, confused why she had asked. "Why?"

"Just wondering, my Dad didn't say anything about anyone called Nat" she said

Nat transformed his bow into a knife and put it away.

"Have you got a partner yet? He asked

"No, have you?" she asked hopefully

"I guess you're my partner" he said, sounding bored (he was actually just focused)

"You don't sound very…" she started to say before a pink streak ran into the clearing and hugged Nat.

"Hey Candy!" he gasped, surprised "do you have a partner yet?"

"Yup! Where is he? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAX" she yelled

Yax lumbered into the clearing.

"Never…. Ever….. Do that… again" he muttered, gasping for breath, then collapsed.

"OK, I have no idea who these people are" said Drew

"Same" said everyone else

"Nat Kane" he said

"Candy Kane" she said happily

"Drew Oobleck" She said

"Yax Lee McAurum" Yax moaned

"So, you're siblings?" asked Drew

"Yes, twins" said Nat

Yax muttered a curse "there are 2 of them?"

 **While they were talking, About 200 Ursa were like, "where have our friends gone?"**

"Hey, is that the temple?" said Drew, pointing through the trees to some stone pillars.

"Yeah, I think so" Candy replied, then raised a finger, yelled "ONWARD" and ran towards it, followed by the others.

 **Meanwhile, RWBY and JNPR are fighting stuff, and those Ursa are following the team. CRDL? Doing nothing apartently…**

"Chess pieces? Really?" grumbled Yax

"It was out of our hands, we were just pawns!" Candy joked. She and Nat picked up the white king pieces, then turned around, and saw LOTS of Ursa.

Candy drew her dual pistols, Drew readied her Spear and shield, and Yax pulled his axe off his back and loaded a crossbow bolt, while Nat strung 3 fire arrows on his bow. They charged, Yax and Drew defending the others, while they launched volleys of arrows, and bursts of bullets, mowing down their targets. Yax then rushed forwards his yellow aura glowing as he spun his axe round, beheading several Grimm. Nat then charged with Drew, both spears finding targets. The temple was filled with glows from Yax and Nat's aura based attacks, and blazes from Candy's guns. But it wasn't enough more Grimm arrived, victory seemed distant.

Then, the heavens opened. Drew had her hands pointed towards the Mass of Grimm, and was blasting them with lightning. Her hair had turned a light shade of green.

"By Monty that is one OP semblance" remarked Nat. Drew then fainted from the effort of using her semblance. Her hair was turning back to its usual grey streaks.

"Ok, maybe not so OP"

 **TAHDAH! Chapter 4 finished!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Stay in school kids**

 **If your school was this cool, you would!**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. You will work together as team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester" Ozpin stated.

"Hmm, Cardin? That team won't be racist or anything" muttered Candy

"Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora, Ren. You retrieved the white rook pieces. You will work together as team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc.

 **What was that? Why are these shortened? I dunno, maybe Ozpin wanted to go play chess?**

Pyrrah punched Jaune on the shoulder, who then fell off balance.

"HAH!" snorted Yax

"Candice Kane, Nathan Kane, Drew Oobleck, ("Woo! That's my Daughter" Dr Oobleck cheered as drew blushed) Yax Lee McAurum. You retrieved the white king pieces. From now on you will work as team CNDY. Led by Candice Kane.

"What?"

"Congrats"

"Indeed"

"Oh crap"

"Finally Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao long. You retrieved the white knight pieces. From now on you will work together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose.

Following this announcement Yang proceeded to hug Ruby.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an, interesting year."

 **The next day**

A strange mixture of Classical music, Nightcore, and rock woke Yax up early that day, he got up and drifted over to where Nat had set up a workshop.

"What're ya doing?" he said yawning.

"Trying to connect my PDES to my scroll wirelessly, then upgrade the scroll to become larger, so we can play multiplayer when we're bored" Nat rambled. It went straight over Yax's head, but multiplayer sounded cool.

Drew was reading a book about the Faunus war, while Candy made suspicious glances at her when she started to laugh. Nat glanced at his watch.

"Well, be better get moving, it's 9:55" he said. He pulled on his jacket and he and Candy jumped out the window.

"Umm" Drew sat there, still holding her book

"We should go" Yax Stated

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

"Monsters, Deeeeeeeeeeeeemons, prowlers of the night. The creatures of Grimm are known by many names".

"Blah blah blah" Candy complained, as several other students struggled to stay awake as well.

Port continued his lecture, naming the qualities of a true huntsman/huntress.

"Who among you believes they have these qualities" Port asked

"I DO SIR!" Weiss looked infuriated, and walked down to fight a Boarbatusk.

"Well, that escalated quickly" whispered Nat.

After getting her sword knocked away, Ruby yelled to Weiss "aim for its belly, there's less armour…"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss retorted.

She then stabbed it in the belly. And killed it.

Weiss then proceeded to yell at Ruby. A lot.

"Um… let's

 **IN A LATER LESSON**

"…Mr Arc, it's been weeks now, try to refer to your scroll during combat"

Jaune sat in the arena, looking at his scroll.

"Who would like to practise next?" asked Goodwitch

Nat put up his hand, and so did Yax

They entered the arena, and circled each other. Nat spinning his spear, Yax adopting a defensive stance. He rushed at Nat, who dodged and pushed him forwards into the wall, dazing him. Yax blindly swung his axe again, which was blocked and countered with a powerful, aura fuelled punch to the face. To finish him, Nat prepared his aura blast. Soul energy coursed through him into Yax, who shrugged it off, unaffected, and used the blunt side of his axe to send Nat flying into the stands. Fuming and confused, Nat leapt back into the arena, his aura pulsating dangerously. He landed hard, cracking the floor. They were both oblivious as Goodwitch told them to stop. The other students held their breath as they clashed, golden axe on dust spear head. They broke apart, and Nat roared as he somehow affected the dust crystal on his spear, elongating it into a sword. He swung at Yax, who caught a blow to the face and was knocked out cold. The wall closest to Nat melted as he began to lose consciousness.

"What are you doing?" he heard a disapproving voice snap "that was incredibly dangerous…" the voice faded as Nat fell to the floor, unconscious.

 **LATER, IN THE LUNCH HALL**

"Well, that was something out there" said Yax weakly, poking the bandage on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just lost control" muttered Nat "I'll make it up to you, I'll fix up your scroll so it can fire laser beams if you want?"

"Nah, don't worry yourself, that aura thing was amazing!" Yax said, in awe.

"Same to you, not many people can withstand that, how did you?" Nat asked, pointing his Bacon- laden fork at Yax as he spoke.

"It could be my semblance, I repel elemental attacks…" Yax began to say

"Ooh, how does it work?" Drew dropped her fork on her pie, sending pastry over parts of the table

"See you guys later" Nat waved and walked away

"We'll break his legs!" he heard Nora yell. Cardin was sat in front of him, pulling Velvet's rabbit ears. Nat walked up to him.

"Cardin!" He said, calmly. Cardin let go of Velvet's ears

"Oh look, it's the dangerous killer Faunus!" sneered Cardin.

"Stop Messing with Velvet" Nat replied, again calm.

"What will you do?" he said "Cut me?" He stood up in Nat's face.

"I will vaporize you on the spot" Nat said, creepily calm.

"Yeah ri…" Cardin was now on the floor. His nose was bleeding.

"You alright?" Nat said to Velvet "Faunus, gotta stick together."

"Yeah, I'm fine" the rabbit Faunus said "thank you"

"No problem" He leaned in closer "I've wanted to deck him for a while

Nat then went to the library to meditate.

 **Finally, chapter 5 done. Gets a bit dark there doesn't it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Always Autumn**

 **Hehe, I made a British version... I'm so cool**

"Um, I think we should get to next class" said Candy, checking her scroll

"Where's Nat?" asked Drew

"In the library meditating so he doesn't explode again" explained Yax

"I'll go get him" said Drew

"But, you'll get in trouble!" stated Candy

"Nah, he's my Dad, he won't be mad at me… I think" Drew ran off to find Nat.

 **LATER**

"Sorry we're late Da- I mean Sir" said Drew, running in with Nat

"Yeah, it's my fault" Nat explained "lost track of time"

"OK OK sit down" Oobleck said hastily

"Now" Oobleck zoomed across the room "have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Candy, Nat and Velvet put their hands up.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence…"

 **END OF CLASS**

"Does your Dad, y'know…" Candy started

"Breathe?" asked Drew. Nat nodded "I don't know, I'll ask him…" she ran back into the room.

"I was… kidding" Candy sighed "she's nearly as fast as her Dad"

She stayed outside to wait for her friend but she saw Pyrrah pulling Jaune down the hall and decided to follow. They went up to the roof. She caught their conversation part way through.

"I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied" Jaune said shamefully.

"Whew, this is some heavy stuff" Candy thought. Then Cardin came up to the roof. He had heard the whole thing.

"You filthy little…"

 **LATER. AGAIN. IN THE FOREST OF FOREVER FALL**

"…Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from trees deep inside this forest, I am here to make sure you don't die along the way" Goodwitch explained as they walked through the forest. "We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock"

"NORA!" yelled Nat

"Yes Nat?" asked Nora innocently

"Stop eating the sap" Candy called down from her tree perch. Since she was good at climbing, and she had great eyesight because of her Faunus heritage.

3 CRDL idiots ran into the area

"URSA URSA!" yelled Mohawk guy

Yang grabbed him by the collar "WHAT? Where?"

"Back there, it's got Cardin!"

"OK den" Nat ran up and slapped Mohawk guy upside the head.

"Ow…" he whimpered as he ran off

Pyrrah and Ruby went to help Cardin, while everyone else ran to find Goodwitch.

Except for Candy…

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

"Hey Pyrrah!" Drew called to the group returning with Jaune. "Is Candy with you?"

"I have not seen her" she said calmly. While Candy rolled an unconscious Cardin out of a bush in the background.

"Would you like any help…"

"No, no" Drew said quickly "I think I know where she went"

"Well, find her quickly, we need to leave before more Ursa come" Pyrrah said before re-joining her team.

"Oh look, Cardin broke his legs!" Candy said, in a strange tone "how did that happen?" She walked up to Drew and High Fived her.

 **3 MINUTES EARLIER**

"Whoa, Cardin, I heard what happened, are you OK?" Candy Asked politely

"Yeah, fine" Cardin said, slightly shaken by Jaune's "awesomeness"

"I'll fix that" Candy said mischievously, she back flipped kicking him in the face with her heel, before delivering a kick to Cardin's right shin, shattering it instantly. He fell to the ground, and she did the same to the other one. Then knocked him out with a punch to his face.

"C'mon fatty, let's go…" She grabbed his cheeks and made a smiley face.

"Ugh, Hmm, ow" Cardin moaned, making Candy drop his face in surprise. He hit a tree with a dull thump.

"Oops"

 **Fini! New chapter coming soon! Working on longer chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Festival**

Candy and Nat lived in a small village outside of Vacuo called The Rim. So, naturally, there was a LOT of Grimm. They'd never been in a festival as large as this, because they would most likely be interrupted by the odd Beowulf. Nat had once been taken into Vacuo to see the Schnee tower, where his Mum worked. Candy had never been in a city before the family moved to Vale. His dad became quite well known. Most likely because he was easily spotted in a crowd, with his Coyote ears and half black, half green hair, and amber eyes. Candy thought he dressed cool too. But not as cool as her Mum. She also stood out, her two odd eyes, Pink and red, a trait she passed on to Nat, drew lots of attention to the Kane family.

Candy "persuaded" the rest of the team to go to the docks, to see if anyone they knew from Vacuo was arriving.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Begged Candy. Kneeling in front of Drew, Yax and Nat.

"Why?" inquired Drew.

"My friends might be there!" Explained Candy. "C'mon! It won't take too long!"

 **LATER, AT THE DOCKS**

"Stop that Faunus!" Team Candy ran to the edge of the dock in time to see a monkey Faunus running down the deck of a ship.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" The Faunus said, in a cheerful voice. He jumped off the ship, and deposited a banana on a guard's face.

"Is that…" Candy began

"SUN!" Nat greeted his old friend, who ran past, then winked at team RWBY, who stood there, shocked.

Sun used to come to the Forrest Nat lived and hunted in. Nat first met him when he was climbing in a tree. In fact, Sun dropped a banana on his face and almost got eaten by a Beowulf, and got saved by Damien Kane, Candy and Nat's Dad.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Schnee yelled. And team RWBY ran off after him.

"Well, we saw someone we knew, for 5 seconds" Remarked Candy sadly. CNDY ran after RWBY, and found them in an alleyway, a few minutes later, Weiss and Blake in a heated argument.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can?" The heiress said sarcastically "or the lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" yelled Blake

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law!" Blake stared at her coldly

"Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the white fang"

"Ugh! You ignorant little brat!" Blake started to walk off.

"Hey! Whoa! Chill!" Nat interjected. They didn't chill. They continues their argument as if he didn't exist.

"We…. Should probably go" Yang said to Ruby

"Where are we going?" said some random girl. Who Nat looked at suspiciously.

"Oooo!" Candy whispered. "Let's get ice cream!"

So, team CNDY got ice cream, Candy got strawberry, Nat got chocolate, Drew got mint, and Yax, who is boring, got Vanilla. Nat continued to stare at "Penny". Team RWBY kept arguing… and arguing… and arguing…

 **NIGHT TIME, AT BEACON**

"They're still arguing" complained Yax, turning up Nat's PDES speakers, attempting to drown out the shouting with wubs of dubstep. Nat was fine, because he was too busy meditating and tinkering simultaneously. But Candy and Drew were trying to study.

"OK, I'm going to tell them to shut up." Candy yelled over the Music. She stormed out and knocked on the door.

"HEY!" she yelled, slamming her hand on the door. She stepped back and kicked the door open.

"SHUT…" Candy managed to shout before Blake exploded.

"MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF GETTING PUSHED AROUND!"

There was silence as Team RWBY stood staring at her. Before she ran out of the open door.

"WAIT!" Ruby said.

"I'll get her" muttered Candy as she ran down the corridor, after the black streak. Blake ran outside and was stood under the statue in the middle of Beacon's courtyard.

"Blake!" Candy walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "What're you…" She looked up at Blake's bow. It wasn't a bow.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." Sun was stood just behind Blake and Candy.

"You're a Faunus?" Candy asked, confused.

Blake nodded.

"Huh, cool!" She replied. "Heya Sun, what's up?

"Where is she?" Nat said, staring out the window.

"I don't know… she shouldn't take this long" Drew was sitting on her bed.

"Who cares?" Yax muttered, earning a dark look from Nat. He touched the scar on his cheek tentatively.

Nat let out a sigh as he flopped onto his bed.

"Hey, why were you looking at that Penny girl so much earlier?" Drew looked over at Nat

"She was, weird. There's something fishy about her…" Silence ensued for 5 minutes.

"Alright, I'm gonna go find her, you guys stay here" Nat saluted as he flipped out of the window.

"Wait!" Drew ran to the window as Nat used his grapnel gun to climb onto the roof.

"Really? How many gadgets can that damn coat of his hold?" Yax stuck his head out of the window.

Nat climbed onto the roof of the dorm building. He zipped his jacket, pulled his hood up, and covered his face with a scarf. He crept along the roof silently, and jumped when he suddenly heard voices. Pyrrah and Jaune were on the roof too.

"Come on, gimme a break" he whispered as he slid behind a vent. He waited until they had moved on before free running across the rooftop. So, Jaune was getting lessons from Pyrrah? Not exactly confusing, he had been struggling with lessons and combat. Obviously, she would have helped him eventually.

Sneaking across rooftops was fun. Even though it was more Candy's thing. It reminded him of his Dad, how he used to sneak through the forest and track Grimm, then take them down with _Star Caster,_ the bow he gave to Nat. It's a family heirloom, passed down from Caster Kane, his great- great- great grandfather or something.

A scuffling noise brought Nat back to reality. He grabbed his knife from his pocket and transformed it into a bow. He put a stun arrow on the string and looked around. He thought he saw a thin figure standing on the roof next to him. He blinked and turned around. It was gone.

"Ugh, I'm way too tired for this" he collapsed his bow and ran back to his room.

"Wha? Oh, hi Nat" Drew yawned. She was sat by the window, a book open in her lap.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Nat pulled down his hood as he shrugged off his jacket and scarf.

"I was" She yawned "Studying semblances" she gestured to the book.

"Yeah, what specifically?" Nat walked over to the fat lump on Yax's bed and poked it. It grunted.

"Nothing specific" Drew said, before getting up, yawning and rolling into bed.

Nat looked towards Candy's bed, still empty. He sighed, then quietly got into bed.

 **Enjoy the longer chapters? I hope so, this took more work than normal, as I added more to the story, instead of just rolling with the original.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Blue and Pink, Black and White**

"So, you want to know more about me?" Asked Blake, after DAYS, literal DAYS of barely anything.

"FINALLY! SHE SPEAKS!" Sun said, surprised but happy "Nearly 2 days you've given me nothing but Smalltalk and weird looks.

Blake proceeded to stare angrily at sun, as Candy laughed and sipped her tea.

"Yeah, like that" he pointed out. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Sun" she began "Are you familiar with the white fang?"

"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them."

"Come on, even I'VE heard of them, and I'm from a tiny village outside Vacuo!" interjected Candy

"Stupid creeps that use force to get whatever they want" said Sun, receiving a nod from Candy "bunch of freaks if you ask me"

"I was once a member of the white fang" Blake said calmly. Sun choked on his tea, and Candy fell off her chair.

"Wha?" Candy muttered from under the table

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the white fang?" Sun asked, amazed.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually" Blake said.

"AH!" Nat woke up early that day. He had been dreaming about the thin figure he saw next to him on the roof. And, weirdly, umbrellas.

"Morning" Drew was already up. "Wake up Yax for me will you? We need to start looking for Candy"

Nat walked up to Yax, slapped him, and then stepped back. Yax slowly stood up.

"Ugh, what's up?" Yax stood there in his pyjamas, clutching a small bear. The sight of it made Nat and Drew start laughing.

"Ha-ha! You want some bunny slippers too?" Nat asked, doubled over from laughter.

"I love your bear!" Drew said, before laughing again.

 **LATER, IN VALE, AFTER MORE LAUGHTER OVER PYJAMAS…**

"Purple hair? Dark skin? Fox Faunus? Seen anyone like that?" Nat asked, getting desperate. They'd asked at every Inn, every dust shop, and even Tucson's Book store

"Hmm, maybe" the shop owner said "might have been her I saw walking around with a black haired girl…"

"Really?" Drew said, surprised "Was there anyone else she was with?"

"Uh, yeah, a… blonde monkey Faunus" replied the shop owner

"Sun…" Nat muttered.

"Thanks" said Yax. They left the shop.

"So, now we're looking for 3 people?" Yax moaned

"Yeah, Candy, Sun and…"

"BLAKE!" Ruby, Weiss and Yang were apparently looking for her too.

"Hey guys!" Drew called over to the other team. "You looking for Blake?"

"YES! Have you seen her?" Ruby also seemed desperate.

"We know she's with Sun and Candy" Nat stated

"Oh, alright, thanks call us if you find anything else" Team RWY walked away still shouting "BLAKE!"

 **1 HOUR LATER**

"OK, this isn't working, let's split up" Drew suggested.

"Good idea, you search the streets" Nat pointed at drew "and Yax can ask more people."

Nat once again grabbed his grapnel gun and ascended to the rooftops. Using his enhanced Faunus senses, he searched for any sign of the three.

"Anything?" Drew asked through her scroll.

"Nothing yet" he reported into microphone. He crouched and leapt into the air, gliding with his wingsuit to the other side of the street. Just because his sister had a climbing semblance, does not mean he couldn't do any parkour. He slid along the gutter and ran up the wall.

"HEY! Get down from there!"

"Great, just great" Nat hopped down to face the police officer. "Hi"

"Why?" The officer pointed up "Were you up there?"

"Umm"

"You were up there, with a mask"

"I'm a huntsman" Nat said nervously. The officer took off his sunglasses and stared at him.

"Really? Dude, can I have your autograph?"

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked, hands on his head

"I still don't believe the white fang is behind these robberies" Blake said "they've never needed this much dust before…"

"What If they did? I mean, the only way to prove they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely do it, and not find them there. Right?"

"What?" Candy said, confused.

"The only problem is, I have no idea where that would be" Blake explained

"While I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about a huge shipment of dust coming in from atlas"

"How huge?"

"HUGE. BIG Schnee company freighter"

"You're sure?"

"I'm guessing he is" interjected Candy.

After the annoying 5 minute autograph signing for the cop, Nat gave up and found Drew.

"Any luck?" She said when he arrived

"Nope, no sign of her, Sun or Blake" Nat said, shaking his head in frustration.

"What took you so long then?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I ran into the police…" Drew's eyes widened "… I had to give an officer my autograph"

 **NIGHT TIME, AT THE DOCKS**

"Ugh, I'm bored" Candy moaned. She'd had to sit staring at boring containers for 3 hours, with nothing happening.

"Shhhhh" Blake hissed, staring intently down, as if she'd done this before. Well, she probably had to, being in the white fang and all. Sun crept up to us, holding an armful of apples

"Did I miss anything?" he asked

"Not really, they've offloaded all the crates from the boat, now they're just sitting there." Blake replied, still staring at the containers.

"Cool, I stole you some food"

"Ooh! Apples!" Candy grabbed one and started devouring it with animal-like speed.

"Do you ALLWAYS break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun then got a cold stare from Blake. "Ok, too soon"

The conversation was broken by an airship flying over to the docks, it landed, and someone walked out.

"Oh no" Blake said sadly.

"Is that them?"

"Yes, it's them"

More people walked out in matching uniforms.

"Alright, grab the tow cables!" One of the Faunus yelled to the rest of his accomplices.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked Blake

"No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right…" She replied.

"So, we beat them up now?" Candy hung off the edge of the building, with one of the pistols in her free hand, the other still in its holster.

"WHATS THE HOLDUP!?" A man in a white jacket and bowler hat walked out of the Airship. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, Soooooo, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right, the white fang would NEVER work with a human" Blake stood up and unsheathed Gambol Shroud "Especially one like that" She then jumped off the roof of the building.

"WOO! Finally some action!" Candy whispered as she back flipped off the wall.

Blake ran towards the cover of the Dust containers, and peered round the corner at the man who, at closer inspection, appeared to be Roman Torchwick.

"No you idiot." Roman yelled at a Faunus holding some sort of rope. "This isn't a leash!"

Blake ran forward and put her blade to his throat.

"What the? Oh for fu…" He began

"NOBODY MOVE!" Blake commanded, as white fang members surrounded them.

"YEAH!" Candy jumped in behind them, aiming her guns, Quartz and Flint at the enemies.

"Whoa! Take it easy there little lady" Roman sounded remarkably calm with a blade to his throat. Blake used her free hand to pull off her bow.

"Brothers of the white fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake questioned the Faunus standing around her.

"He's obviously a dirt bag!" Candy was not as good at persuading as Blake "and he smells!" the white fang lowered their weapons.

"Ha-ha, oh kid, dint ya get the Memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The white fang and I are going on a joint business venture together"

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation"

More airships flew overhead, as Torchwick said, "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation!" He smiled and used his cane to fire an exploding shot into the ground, knocking Blake back.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Candy charged, firing shots from Quartz as Flint changed into a dagger, she leapt into the air and spun towards Roman in a hail of bullets, knocking down many white fang members on the way. Torchwick used his can to block and deflect all of her shots, so Candy resorted to stabbing and kicking him, the stabs being easily blocked, the kicks annoying him a lot. He pushed her away, and aimed his cane at Blake. He fired several shots, each missing her due to her "shadow clone" semblance.

"Here kitty kitty kitty" Roman was then hit by a banana skin, before looking up and receiving a faceful of Sun's shoes. Torchwick was knocked to the ground as Sun rolled, then executed several flips.

"Leave her alone" Sun said menacingly, as more white fang arrived via airship.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, and ya kid?" The Faunus warriors charged, as Sun effortlessly punched and kicked them away, before taking out his staff and using it to finish his opponents.

"COOL!" Candy jumped up and climbed up the side of a container, then vaulted to an airship and proceeded to beat the living crap out of the white fang on board.

"HE'S MINE!" Blake jumped in front of Sun and began slicing fruitlessly at Roman, using her semblance to jump around him and hit him from all angles, but still not getting any blows in. Roman countered one of her attacks and relentlessly hit Blake with his cane. Sun leapt in between him and Blake, his staff changing into guns, chained together. They blazed with gunfire as they fought, Sun firing off shots from his weapon with every chance he got, Roman still somehow blocking his attacks. Blake charged and knocked his down, before he shot a container, causing it to narrowly miss them. He aimed his cane at Sun, ready to shoot.

"HEY!" Ruby stood on a nearby roof, Scythe in hand

"Oh hello red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Ruby seemed to be distracted by something, and Torchwick used this as a window to fire. Ruby was knocked over in the explosion as Roman laughed, evil genius style.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready" Penny said, before her back opened and swords came out, floating behind her. Nat looked on from a short distance away.

"I KNEW IT!" Nat said, victoriously, there WAS something weird about the girl!

Penny was fighting with incredible speed, somehow directing her blades at the White Fang. More airships arrived, firing at her, she deflected the bullets with her blades and somehow, leaped back to the base of a building, where she fired some sort of laser weapon at the Airships. They were shredded by green light. Candy jumped out of one of the airships, just before Penny began to pull it towards the ground, where it exploded into a pile of dust containers. Roman Torchwick managed to escape in the last airship.

"So, she's a Faunus?" Nat asked, pointing his steak laden fork at Blake

"Yep, but it's a secret, don't tell ANYONE" Candy looked seriously at Nat "not even Drew or Yax!"

"Ok, Ok, I got it." Nat chewed his steak, then looked back up at Candy "Hey, what's up with that Penny girl?"

"I dunno, she's pretty hard-core…"

 **THE END**

 **Not really, but that's Season 1 covered! This Chapter took AGES to write, it was around 2 times the amount I'm trying to stick to per chapter. It was probably longer because of the 500 word fight scene in the middle… Anyway, see you in Volume 2. I gots some more stories to write… It'll get further away from team RWBY's story in the next volume!**


	9. Volume 2: Chapter 1

**VOLUME 2:**

 **Chapter 1: Eavesdropping and food fights**

Nat was now paranoid. After the incident where 3 people, one his sister, one his oldest friend and one a newer friend, were nearly killed by a terrorist organisation, you would be too. He wanted to help out more within Vale, so he decided to watch over an old friend's (and a white fang member's) shop. If anything happened, he would report it to the VPD.

He had found two suspicious people, new to Vale, looking for this shop. They were both easily distinguishable, one had bright green hair, and the other was very loud. Nat decided to watch them from across the street. They were by "From dust till dawn", Greenie, was walking along the road, and bumped into an old man.

"Excuse me, sorry, I'm not really from around here!" The girl said, before helping him up. Before you think, "Aw, that's nice" she also helped his wallet out of his pocket as she did so. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She walked to the corner, were her accomplice stood waiting.

"I knew you were lost" He said, leaning against the wall

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to SHUT UP" Greenie replied, as she pointed the wallet at his face.

"That's not your money" He said, shaking his head

"But it could be yours, for 5 minutes of silence" offered Greenie

"Hmmm…" He thought about it "No deal"

"Fine" she took out the money, and threw the wallet to the ground.

"Whatever, you want me"

They walked together, towards the shop, talking as they went, with no idea Nat was following them. He spotted Candy across the street, in a red jacket and shorts. Luckily she didn't blow his cover.

"How much farther?" Mercury asked

"A few blocks" The girl replied

"Ugh, this place is so dull" He moaned

"Meh, I kinda like it, tall buildings, diverse culture…"

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket" Nat now had proof both of them were thieves, but he wanted evidence linking them to the White Fang, and hopefully Torchwick.

"That's EVERY city"

"Ooh Emerald, master thief, please don't take my money, I barely have enough to get by!" Emerald sighed and continued walking.

"You're no fun today" These people weren't exactly quiet about their "occupation". They continued on until they found the shop, Tucson's book trade. They walked inside, Nat tried to watch through the window, but Mercury dimmed the glass inside, so he couldn't see in. They walked out a minute later. Mercury holding a comic

"Hey!" Nat walked up to them "Not from around here are you? What's your business in Vale?"

"Just browsing" Said Emerald, looking uneasy.

"Huh, nice comic, how'd you get it?" Nat continued to question them, hoping to get something from the two.

"I bought it" Mercury said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Huh, with what? You didn't have any money with you when you walked in." Nat asked, as Emerald's eyes widened. "Did she pay for it? With the money she found outside that dust shop a few blocks back?"

"Hey, pal, you better stop talking and move along, before this gets ugly" Mercury threatened.

"Ok, maybe I should ask Tucson a few questions instead?" Nat's Blue and green eyes locked with Mercury's dark ones. Nat put one hand in his pocket, Mercury's foot shifted slightly. Candy arrived on the scene seconds before some beat downs would've occurred.

"NAT! Hey!" She ran up and gave Nat a hug. "You making friends?"

"No, they were just asking for directions" Nat said, his hand still in his pocket.

"Yeah, thanks" Emerald grabbed Mercury's arm and began pulling him away.

"See you around…" He said as he walked away.

"What's up Candy" Nat said, frustrated, he wouldn't be able to look inside the book shop while Candy was around.

"We need to get back to Beacon for lunch, I'm starved. You coming?"

The pie started it. Ruby was telling her team about her plans for the "best day ever" and Weiss took a pie to the face. An epic food fight ensued, causing all but Teams RWBY JNPR and CNDY to flee the lunch hall immediately. Candy was hiding on the ceiling, Nat was using his semblance to not be instantly knocked out by melons, and Yax was…

"Guys, have you tried this turkey?" He was sitting atop a vending machine, eating a turkey, a WHOLE TURKEY, surrounded by the other 2 teams fighting. All the food came near him he grabbed and ate, until Ruby caused a huge FREAKIN' tornado of food.

The aftermath was amazing, tables piled up to make a castle, a hole in the roof, a pillar broken, and an entire team covered in food. A cracked wall was painted with all kinds of food and drink. Sun and Neptune stood at the entrance, Neptune covered in purple.

"Hey! Sun, Neptune, how you doing?" Nat said as he walked up to them

"We're good, thanks" Sun said, Neptune did NOT look good.

Drew then walked in with Ozpin and Goodwitch. She waved her magical riding crop, and fixed the entire hall.

"Children, please" She pushed her glasses up her face "Do NOT play with your food" Yang then fell through the ceiling.

"Let it go" Ozpin said, placing a hand on Goodwitch's shoulder

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world" She sighed

"And they will be, but right now they're still children, so why not let them play the part" he began to walk away. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin turned slightly and said "Mr Kane, a word please" he walked out of the hall, followed by Goodwitch and Nat.

 **MEANWHILE IN A, PLACE, WITH WHITE FANG PEOPLE… AND STUFF…**

The girl watched as they argued, and watched as they stopped. Cinder had a powerful presence like that. Roman, Mercury and Emerald would never do anything bad in front of her. Not to say that the girl didn't fear her.

"We're proceeding to phase 2" Cinder said, walking away. Roman tried to light a cigar as the others walked away, but he couldn't find his lighter. Emerald had it, she lit a flame, stuck out her tongue, and walked off.

"Hey," Roman looked at the girl "Find me another lighter"

The girl nodded and put up her umbrella as she walked outside. They had a lot of work to do.

 **ROLL CREDITS! No seriously, this chapter's done. Can you figure out who the girl is? And why she's related to the story? Course you can, I left enough hints! Muhuhahahah!**


	10. V2: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to beacon**

"So, how has your, mood been?" Ozpin stirred his tea as he looked up at Nat

"I haven't melted any more arenas that I know of, so, good" Nat said, slight sarcasm in his voice

"Any violence?" Nat gave the Professor the "I live in a combat academy" look

"Any, extracurricular hostility?" Goodwitch asked.

"No" Nat lied. He wondered whether anyone knew of his encounter with Mercury and Emerald earlier on. His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of airships overhead.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels" Goodwitch said angrily

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man" Ozpin glanced at the airships "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore" His desk beeped.

"Come in" He said. Ironwood walked in

"Ozpin"

"General"

"Please, drop the formalities" They shook hands "It's been too long! And Glynda, It has certainly been too long since we last met"

"Oh James" Goodwitch said sarcastically "I'll be outside" she walked out, leaving Ozpin, Ironwood and Nat in the same room.

"She hasn't changed a bit" remarked Ironwood. He looked over to where Nat was sitting. "And who are you?"

"He's a…" Ozpin paused "Special student"

"Why're you so special?" Ironwood asked

"I could turn you into ash if I get too angry, I melted the arena last semester" Nat said then laughed as the General's eyes widened "Name's Nat Kane" He extended a hand

"Pleasure to meet you" Ironwood cautiously shook Nat's hand

"Well, I'll be off then, if that is all?" Nat didn't wait for a reply.

"Hmm, Damien's son eh?" Ironwood asked Ozpin when Nat had left

"Yes, even more dangerous than his father, thanks to his mother's career in dust"

"Didn't he have a sister?"

"Yes, they're both on a team here" Ozpin stared at Ironwood accusingly "Why the sudden interest in the Kanes?"

"I don't…" Ironwood looked away, then muttered "Just some rumours…"

()

"So, you saw two people steal from an old man, then walk into Tucson's book trade, just before the moment of his death?" The officer looked up from his notepad

"Yes" Nat was infuriated that he hadn't caught the thieves before they killed Tucson.

"Then let them leave?"

"No, well, yes, I was going to follow them to their allies"

"Who do you suspect they are?"

"Tucson was a member of the white fang, I believe they were working with them and Roman Torchwick"

"Any names?" The officer glanced up again

"Mercury and Emerald"

"Alright, come back if you find anything else. Say hi to your Parents for me?"

"Sure"

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE BEACON LIBRARY**

Team RWBY were playing Remnant, Nat's favourite strategy game. And he wasn't here to see it! Candy was terrible at it, but Ruby and Yang seemed to like it.

"YANG XIAO LONG, PREPARE YOUR KINGDOM FOR BATTLE!" Ruby pointed at her sister

"Bring it on!"

"I deploy, the ATLESIAN AIR FLEET!"

This was followed by lots of confusing sounding techno stuff, and the Arrival of Nat.

"Hey Nat! Come watch these guys play remnant!" Drew gestured to him to stand next to her.

"What'd I miss?" Nat leaned over Blake's head to see the game board

 **A FEW MINUES LATER…**

"Sup losers!" Sun arrived, throwing up a peace sign.

"Hey Sun!" Candy said

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice queen"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked

"I'm Neptune!" he said

"So, Neptune, where are you from?"

"Haven, and I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel"

"I'm Weiss"

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune muttered, Nat laughing as he remembered Jaune's pathetic attempt at talking to Weiss.

"I'll see you guys later" Blake had stood up and was walking away

"Women" Said Nora, getting weird looks from everyone.

Blake walked down the corridor, and found her way blocked by Yax.

"Hey Yax, could I get through?"

"Yeah, if you tell me what's up with your team and the white fang, I hope you're not working with them?" Yax asked

"What's your problem?" She asked, pushing past Yax

"I don't like the White Fang, nuff said"

"We're working AGAINST them" Blake replied

"Tell me if you need my help with any of it, Ok?

"Sure"

 **NIGHT TIME**

"I'll be right back!" Ruby ran out of her room and right into a girl with green hair. "Sorry, are you Ok?"

"I'm fine, just, watch where you're going" Emerald said

"I'm Ruby are you, new?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually" A black haired girl appeared

"Ooh, you're here for the festival! Exchange students have their own dormitory"

"I guess we just got turned around" Mercury said

"Allow me to guide you there then"

Nat had arrived at the end of the corridor.

"No, no, you don't have too…" Emerald stammered.

"I insist" Nat's eyes twinkled

"And you are?" The Black haired girl asked

"Nat" he held out his hand

"Cinder" She said. Nat looked at Mercury, and got a dark look.

"We know him already" He said

"Oh?" she looked at Emerald, who was still wide eyed and speechless

"Come on then, let's get you to your dorms"

"Bye" Ruby said "Ooh, and, welcome to beacon!"

()

Ironwood walked to the VPD. He walked up to the officer at the desk, who was eating a donut.

"General!" The officer cleaned crumbs from around his mouth. "How can I help you?"

"I need some information" Ironwood said "Tell me what you have on the Kane family"

"Um, In Vacuo or in Vale?"

"Both, but centre around Damien Kane first"

"Ok… let's see… Damien Kane, Huntsman, married to Juno Fall, Schnee dust technologist. Children, Nathan Kane, Candice Kane, and Neopolitan Kane"

"May I ask why you need to know this?"

"No, this is top secret work"

"I need some reason for you to have seen the records?"

Ironwood turned around and began to walk out

"They're a very dangerous family"

 **This is slightly shorter than my normal chapters, but I couldn't put anything else in without adding the next chapter! Plus, sorry for the long delay, I've been working on FIRE instead…**


	11. V2: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The plot thickens**

"Hi dad!" Nat and Candy said

"Long time no see!" Damien Kane walked over to where his children were standing "How's my Bow?"

"Its fine Dad, I keep it well polished" Nat said, rolling his eyes

"Dad! Look how cool my scroll is! Nat upgraded it so I can watch TV on it!" Candy said excitedly

"Wow, you're getting really good at your dust stuff Nat!" Damien said "I've gotta go, but I'll see you later, bye!"

He walked off, leaving Nat and Candy to walk towards the Schnee tower, they walked in, chatted with their Mum, and then took the elevator.

"Alrighty" Candy sighed "Let's go talk to uncle Caster!" They walked up to the desk, where they found Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, what're you doing?" Nat asked

"I'm looking for information about the white fang, you?" She replied.

"Calling our Uncle Caster" Candy piped up.

"Bye then!" She walked away

 **MEANWHILE…**

"Yax, I need your help with something" Blake said "It's about the White Fang"

"What do I need to do?" Yax asked, enthusiastically

"I need you to watch over me and Sun while we infiltrate one of the white fang's meetings"

"Can do, when is it?"

"Around evening, we'll meet you by the docks later"

"Alright, see you then"

 **LATER**

"So, what's for dinner?" Candy asked Nat, rubbing her stomach

"Um, I think the menu at beacon said pizza?" Nat replied.

"Ooh, I could do pizza…" The conversation was interrupted by cool robots.

"But, the kingdom of Atlas is about innovation, and fine? That's not good enough is it?" Ironwood's hologram said. "Presenting, the Atlesian knight 2.0!"

"Cool robots!" Nat said excited

"Smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary, these models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone!"

"Ooh, so fancy!"

"…are proud to introduce, THE ATLEASIAN PALADIN!" A large battle suit appeared where Ironwood's image was.

Damien walked towards the entrance to Ozpin's tower. He hadn't had to enter a headmaster's office since he went here when he was a child. But here he was, taking the elevator to Ozpin's office.

"Come in" He said

Damien was greeted by two people, Ozpin and Ironwood.

"Ozpin, James, how are you both?" Damien extended his hand.

"Please, take a seat" Ozpin gestured to the chair next to Ironwood.

"Mr Kane, we invited you here to talk about your family" Ironwood started

"Hmm?" Damien was sure a lecture was about to come

"You are aware that your family possesses gifts of extreme power or skill?" Ozpin asked.

It was true, the Kane's had a long history of powerful gifts. He had a semblance that gave him incredible senses, able to see things through walls, able to smell things underground, able to hear a bee buzz half a mile away. Combine the amazing semblances with the great intelligence of the Falls, and you have the Kane children. Nat had his aura projection and knowledge with dust, Candice's silent movement and aptitude for climbing. And Neo. Neo had teleportation, and incredible skill in all combat situations.

"Of course I am" Damien realised this conversation was going badly on his end

"Your son seems to be handling his, abilities well. But will Candy be a problem in the future?" Ironwood asked.

"I don't believe so, no. Her semblance isn't dangerous, I don't know about her knowledge field. Unless it's knowledge on how to control Grimm, then no" Damien replied.

"And, your other Daughter, where is she?" Damien stared at Ironwood for a full 5 seconds.

"How do you know about Neo?" Damien muttered, unable to grasp how Ironwood knew.

"Answer my question first"

"I…" Damien thought hard "I don't know where she is…"

Candy was listening to the conversation. She'd had to climb all the way up Ozpin's tower. Flint was in ice axe from, dug into the wall. Her Dad was being normal, defending her and Nat, and acting completely bored. Until Ironwood mentioned Neo.

"Who's Neo?" Candy wondered to herself. Her sister had disappeared about 10 years ago, and no one talked about her at home, could it be her? She leaned close to the wall to listen again.

"Is she dangerous, Damien?" Ironwood asked

"General, all due respect, I haven't seen her for 10 years" Damien muttered "I have no idea"

"Ok, Mr Kane, you can leave" Ozpin said. Damien walked out, without looking back. But he still heard Candy hanging on to the wall outside.

"Clever girl" He muttered to himself

 **LATER, AT THE WHITE FANG MEETING…**

The plan was fine. Nothing could have gone wrong. But, of course, they had a battle suit.

Yax cursed as Blake and Sun smashed through the window in front of him, followed by a huge robot.

"Everyone, if you can hear me, we need…"

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Yax leapt down from the roof, and entered the building through the giant robot shaped hole. He walked up to the mass of White Fang inside, who drew their weapons.

"Sup" Yax lifted his Axebow from his back, and fired a bolt at the nearest enemy, who was frozen on the spot. He looked around the room for any advantages he could gain. He was in a large warehouse, the lights were out, and so the Faunus had an advantage over him there. The new recruits were running away, so that left only the dozen White Fang left. He could take them. He didn't notice the Pink, brown and white haired girl standing to the side. The White Fang were circling him, aiming their dust rifles at his chest. They fired simultaneously.

Of course, that didn't kill him. He shrugged off the fire and ice, then elongated the handle of the Axe and swung it round, knocking out his Enemies. Yax then called Nat on his scroll.

"Nat, get over here quick"

"What's the problem?" Nat's voice came through the scroll

"White fang" Yax managed to say, before reinforcements arrived. He loaded more bolts on his Axebow, and shot the weapons out of their hands, before charging forwards and finishing them with a flurry of punches and slashes.

He was about to call Nat to say "YAY! I won!" when he took an umbrella to the face.

Finally! Nat had a use for his new sword that he accidently made during his fight with Yax in the Arena. He called it Sunstrike, after the weird glow it emitted when he activated its dust blade. He ran into the warehouse Yax had called him to.

"Guess who's here!" he yelled as he looked around. Yax was led on the floor, surrounded by unconscious white fang members. A girl stood over Yax, with an umbrella in her hand.

"Hey!" Nat ran forwards, transforming Star Caster into its spear, and Unsheathing Sunstrike. The girl smiled, and bowed, her Pink and brown eyes meeting Nat's blue and green ones. Nat swung the end of his spear at her, and she effortlessly dodged, kicking him in the stomach. He staggered back, then charged forward, swiping and slashing with spear and sword, as she dodged and parried each of his attacks, with a smile still on her face. Nat stepped back, and his aura erupted across him, like a blue flame. The girl's eyes widened, as she walked away. She winked, and disappeared in a white flash.

"Ok" Nat's aura disappeared as he calmed down. He looked over at where Yax lay, unconscious. "How am I gonna carry you?"

 **Another chapter done! Damien and Neo will be an important part of the story, so get ready for the next chapter! I recently realized all of my changes of perspective/time not separated by MEANWHILE or something, looks like it's the same as the bit before it, which is confusing.**


	12. V2: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Extracurricular**

Candy thought lessons were boring. Except for combat training. These usually comprised of exciting things, such as one vs one beat downs, and the occasional arena melting from Nat. Yax also liked these lessons more than the others, and Drew… just liked combat training and history. At the moment, a beat down was being given to Team CRDL, via Pyrrah Nikos.

"So… cool…" Candy was sat on the edge of her seat, staring down as she effortlessly beat her opponents.

"And that's the match" Goodwitch walked into the arena "well done Miss Nikos! You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament"

"Thank you professor." Pyrrah replied politely

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Goodwitch looked around "Miss Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes, why don't you…"

"I'll do it" Mercury's hand went up

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight, her" He pointed at Pyrrah.

"Me?" Pyrrah said, surprised

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match, I recommend you choose another partner" Goodwitch replied.

"No, its fine! I'll be happy to oblige." Pyrrah looked up at Mercury

 **A SHORT COUPLE OF MINUTES AFTER**

"I forfeit"

"OH HELL NAH!" Yax yelled

"You, don't even want to try?" Pyrrah asked

"What's the point? You're a world renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart"

"In that case, Pyrrah Nikos is the victor of the match. Again." Goodwitch stated. "We still have a couple of minutes left, who would like to spar with Mercury?"

A hand went up.

()

Nat circled Mercury, holding his spear and his sword. Mercury kicked the air, sending bullets at Nat which were quickly disintegrated with a dust blast from his spear.

"Try harder pal" Nat taunted. Mercury ran at him, aiming kicks at Nat, which he blocked and countered, slashing with Sunstrike. Mercury kicked the sword from his grasp, then grabbed the spear, tossing it to the ground.

"Better?" Mercury growled, beginning to circle Nat.

"Eh, could be worse" Nat jested, still calm

"Hit me with your best shot!" Mercury yelled. Nat did. He raised his hand and unleashed his aura, instantly breaking Mercury's defence.

"Stop there!" Goodwitch walked into the arena. "Congratulations Mr Kane, you won the match, you too, should enter the tournament, provided you keep your temper during the matches."

"Thanks" Nat said, smiling at Mercury.

"That is all for today, and remember, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept ANY excuses" Goodwitch said, as the class left.

()

Nat walked down the corridor, triumphant. No-one had beaten him in a fight yet! It was a pretty great feeling. Until he met the other guys who'd never been beaten, who were also older and more experienced than him. A guy in dark combat gear pulled him away from the crowd.

"Hey! What're you…" Nat yelled, before the guy covered his mouth. He pulled him into an empty classroom. Where a guy in a white suit stood waiting, leant against the wall.

"Hello there!" He said, tipping his top hat "I understand you've been causing trouble for a few of our friends!"

"What? Who?" Nat spluttered "I haven't done anything…"

"So, it isn't you who keeps bothering Mercury and Emerald?" The darker guy said

"No! Well, not really…" Nat muttered. His eyes widened as the shadows in the room seemed to grow. "They're thieves! They deserve it!"

"They aren't the only ones, and they certainly aren't the worst. Your record isn't exactly clean y'know" The suited guy said, twirling a black stick with white ends, like a magician's wand. Nat let loose some aura towards him. Before it hit, he somehow moved behind him and pinned his arm in a lock. "Whoa, careful glow stick, you could get us hurt"

"Let go of me!" Nat's aura glowed dangerously "Leave me alone!"

"Sure kid, we'll leave you alone" His yellow eyes flashed dangerously, and the room was covered in blackness.

"You have one chance" a low, harsh voice said "Stop messing with those people, or you'll have to mess with us again. Got it?" The shadows dissipated, leaving Nat alone in the room.

()

Now, Candy didn't usually go around talking to second years, but if anyone in the school knew who Neo was that wasn't a teacher, it'd be them. She looked for her options. Velvet wouldn't, none of her team would, or the Blonde girls and their friend. Maybe… for some reason Candy went for the guy sat alone in the corner.

"Hey" She said, walking up to him

"Huh, oh, hi" The boy said, shuffling over so she could sit down

"I'm Candy" she held out her hand

"What'd you want?" the boy said, a bit rudely. Candy decided she would have to be rude as well.

"Do you know anyone called Neo?" she asked. The boy went pale.

"No, don't think so" he said quickly

"Sure 'bout that? I really need to know!" She asked again, letting desperation sink into her voice. He looked around shiftily, then answered.

"Ok, I think I met her, but I don't _know_ her. Not very well" he looked around. "You see those two guys?" he pointed towards

"Yeah, dark combat gear, and white suit" I confirmed

"They may know where she is" He said

"Thanks. I… just thanks" Candy gave him a brief hug before leaving. He blushed heavily, then walked away. Candy walked up to the guy in the suit.

"Um, Hi there guys!" She said confidently

"Hmm?" The guy said

"Do you, by any chance, know anyone called Neo?" she asked innocently

"Why do you want to know?" The guy in the dark clothes asked

"Because…" Candy was getting desperate "…it's important!"

"How important we talking?" The white suited guy asked. Candy finally snapped

"Because she's my sister!" Candy said. The two guys looked at each other.

"Um, come with us for a sec" They led her to an empty classroom. "She's your sister?"

"I didn't know she _had_ a sister…" the suited guy said

"Who are you guys anyway?" Candy asked, looking at the two "I haven't seen you around very much"

"Oh, sorry…" the suited guy said "I'm Rowen"

"Fen" the dark guy said

"Right, I'm Candy. So, how do you know her?" She asked

 **This is, most likely, going to be the last chapter of CNDY. Since it would be much easier for me now just to combine the stories of CNDY and FIRE. That's where these new characters are from by the way, my other Fanfic, FIRE. I am officially joining their universes in Volume 2. Enjoy!**


End file.
